


If only we could've said goodbye

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: Alas, even the sweetest moments in life come to an end. But life can be ruel when it doesn't give a chance to say goodbye.





	If only we could've said goodbye

_~If only we could've said goodbye..._

She trotted her way towards the dojo, today was the day – today was the day when she was going to finally tell him how much she likes him, how much she loves him. She was more than elated to finally realize that her dream was going to come true and she was finally going to give her heart to him.

She could just imagine the scene right there and then: I love you, she says, his eyes gleam and he lifts her up and spins her around as sakura gently dances around them, the Sun shines brightly and the cool spring air gently caresses them. He then gently brings her down before hugging her tightly. She already felt the warmth of his hug; she was finally going to realize her dream today and was going to get what she longed for ever since she saw him.

But fate had different plans for her. When she arrived at the dojo, she immediately went about looking for him around the dojo, bouquet in hand she wandered through the dojo before bumping into one of her friends.

"Hey Ray!" She greeted the nekojin, who smiled back. "What's up Hils?" Ray asked in usual soft down-to-earth soft drawl.  
"Have you seen Kai? I need to give him this." She replied, showing him the bouquet she got for Kai. Ray stood there frozen for a moment, before concern wore over his face.

"What's wrong Ray? Are the flowers too loud? Will he not like them?" She asked worriedly.

"Look Hilary," Ray started, before pausing a bit, "I don't know how to tell you this." His tone suggested unease, and Ray never showed uneasiness unless something was really wrong.  
"What is it Ray?" Hilary asked agitatedly, tears were beginning to materialize in her big ruby eyes. What if something had happened to her Kai?

"Ray, tell me!" She agitatedly demanded while she shook him by the shoulders.  
"KAI'S GONE HILARY!"Ray snapped back at her, it was the first time he had snapped at her, before realizing what he had done. Hilary's tears were now just riding on the rim of her eyes.

"What?" She asked weakly, she was feeling as if the whole world's weight was slowly and painfully being poured over her nimble shoulders.

"What do you mean he's gone, Ray?" She again inquired feebly, not trying to believe what was happening.  
"Hilary," Ray started as he took a deep sigh, even his voice was shaky then.  
"He's gone to Russia; he is the next heir to the Hiwatari Enterprises. So he got the call and left this morning Hilary. He told me to tell everyone the news about his departure."  
"And he didn't even mention me?" She asked a bit dumbfounded.

I'm sorry…." Before Ray could complete his sentence Hilary threw the bouquet down hard. All the rose petals, the lilies and the violet flowers gently swirled down as she ran out of the dojo as her tears trickled down her cheeks. Ray tried to stop her but he realized that she was broken then, she was best left alone.

* * *

She was on her bed, her pillow was wet from all the tears she had shed and it was also muffling her torn moans and screams. She was in pain, brutal, heartbreaking, overwhelming and gut-wrenching pain. She raised her head up while still sobbing – she looked queasy, her eyes were bloodshot red, her nose was runny, her heart was in pieces and her soul was ripped apart. She was broken, torn apart and ripped apart. Her only love, the only one, the one for whom she did everything, was gone. She thought of him day in and day out, she thought of him as she ate, as she slept, as she was in class. She would contemplate how the moment would be if Kai was with her, what would he say, where would do his grunt and where would he let out a sigh of exasperation. She would imagine how he would gently scold hr if she'd screw up, how he would roll his eyes at her messing up, how he'd smile at her when she'd get something right, how he'd chuckle at her cuteness, how he's hugged her when she'd feel lonely, and how would he kiss her when she longed him. Gone, all gone. Gone like the perfect moment, gone like the perfect memory, gone like the perfect mistake…

Her phone rang, her trembling hands (from all the crying) reached over it to answer.

"Wha – Who is there?" She asked warily.

" _Hilary?"_

The voice sent chills down her spine, it released the stream of tears which she had tried so hard to hold back and it elicited her dampened emotions, ranging from guilt to anger, from happiness to sadness, from brokenness to completion. She throat dried, her tongue stuttered. She was in shock, utter shock.

"Hilary…" He called again.

"You left me…" She instantly came off at him.  
"I know… And you have all the right to be mad at me." He consulted her.

"I don't wanna be mad at you, Kai! I love you!" Her voice was angry, sour and apathetic. But somewhere in the sea of hate, was the gentle warm beacon of hope.

"I love you too, but…" Kai replied, but was unable to say what heralded for them.  
"But what Kai?" She asked eager to his answer.

"I don't think I would keep you happy…" His simple reply and his plain rationale was not enough for the emotional brunette.

"What do you mean Kai?" She asked, as her voice once again began to tremble.

"I want you happy Hilary… but knowing myself, I wouldn't be able to keep you happy…" He explained, she was utterly speechless. She was unable to utter out something, she wanted to deny it, she wanted to prove otherwise, but her heart was finally giving up and the small beacon of hope finally dissipated into the sea of hate.

_What really hurt her wasn't his answer, what really hurt her was her heart giving up on her…_

"You mean… I won't be happy with you?" She asked, still longing and hoping for a no.  
"Yes Hilary, I'm afraid I will hurt you…" Alas, her heart gave up on her. There were no things such as fairy-tale endings, all Cinderella stories were phony and "all dreams do come true" was just a mere illusion, for her and miracles did not exist.

"I…. I get it…" She managed to utter out, while clutching onto her paining heart, she clutched her chest as her tears trickled down  
"I…. I'm sorry…" His voice shook, and the sounds of his sobs traveled through the telephone line, her weeps got more audible. Before they knew it they were sharing tears over what seemed million of miles away.

"I'm – I'm sorry that I can't keep you happy…" He apologized wholeheartedly, somewhere in cold, cold Russia the pitter patter of Kai Hiwatari's warm and tranquil tears echoed in the deafening silence.

And somewhere in Japan, the forlorn Hilary Tachibana had learnt a brutal life lesson.

"Don't cry, Kai… Please…" She did her best to assure him, she was his coach after all. She had to back him up in everything; she had to support him through the hard times, albeit the fact she did not want to then.

"Are… are you going to re- remember me?" He stammered, this was the first time he sounded vulnerable, weak and broken.  
"Al – always…" She soothed him, she tried to fake a smile but it wasn't working. Instead more tears came out followed by more sniffles.

"Don't force yourself to smile…" He assured her, her eyes widen in shock. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I know you, silly." He replied, before clutching his hair letting out whimpers of pain and misery.

"Don't Kai, please don't hurt yourself…" but he wasn't the only one who knew himself well, he gently chuckled as Hilary attempted to stop him for further destruction. Then for a few heavy moments, silence purged out the remaining resentment.

"Kai?" She said, trying to sound as affable as possible.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Take care of yourself." She wished him, as she heard weeps from the other side of the phone.

"You too…" He managed to mutter, "Goodbye…" He said before hanging the phone, but not before hearing her sweet nonchalant voice again.

"Good…bye…" Alas, it wasn't her sweet nonchalant voice, but a crestfallen sob as she hung up from her side, leaving the despairing male even more depressed.

As she wiped off her tears, she had realized one thing - life never gave you what you want, but sometimes you had to muster up the strength to take what you want. Thankfully for her she was able to dial up his number again.

"Hello?" He answered, trying to sound as stoic as he could.

"I STILL LOVE YOU!"

And as the prolonged beep of the phone echoed in his ears, predominated by the passionate admittance of the brunette, Kai's tears welled up again as he sorrowfully muttered what he longed to tell her.

_"I love you too, you idiot… I love you too…"_

_If only they could say goodbye to each other forever…_


End file.
